


Q&A

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, chemistry is hard, slight exhibitionism maybe perhaps, unhelpful friends are unhelpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Keito swallows, but his mouth is still dry as Yaotome-sensei stops right next to his seat, smelling divine and looking even better as he keeps talking to the class and Keito doesn't hear a damn thing.





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> Wanna guess who I wrote this for? I never really thought I'd write a teacher/student AU tbh, but then I got started in chemistry and was like. Yeah. This works. I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you enjoy the full thing and don't lose too much sleep Kat :3

Keito winces when the tip of a ballpoint pen makes a blue dot in his skin, before the back of said pen pointedly taps Keito's notebook.

Keito turns to Yamada to glare at him, but he feels the blush rising on his cheeks for being caught staring instead of listening. Again.

“You might wanna write this down or the exam is gonna fuck you up worse than the teacher.” Yamada mumbles, not quiet enough and Keito elbows him as well as he can without being obvious.

But he looks up at the powerpoint slide projected, realizing he must have spaced out for long enough to miss the transition to a new analysis method because he has no clue what he's looking at. Again.

He sighs and decides to give up before he started because the formulas are long and he can always look at Yamada's notes later. Or ask Chinen for help if Yamada refuses.

Keito's not a science person. Which means he's not a chemistry person either. Unfortunately, two basic courses in chemistry is required for his education, and he hated and complained about that fact passionately. Until he came to his first class.

Yaotome-sensei is special. Not just because he's young and stupidly attractive, he's also good at reading the mood of his audience and always seems to come up with ways to keep their attention and make sure everyone follows what he's saying, even makes jokes about things that teachers never do. Keito's never been better at chemistry, never actually understood the things he just used to learn by heart for exams back in high school. Even Yamada, who, spoken with affection, has a tendency to be slightly retarded occasionally, understands what he's doing with the molecule calculations on his papers.

But there's also an issue with Yaotome-sensei. That he's young and stupidly attractive. That he's got fluffy brown hair and wears jeans with his impeccable suit jackets, that his knit sweaters over crisp white shirts looks way too good and that he sometimes shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves when he gets excited about explaining something. That he occasionally wears glasses and explains that he couldn't be bothered with contacts that morning and they'll just have to try and think them away since they make him look old.

Keito doesn't want to think them away because they're super hot. Which is also the reason he's been missing roughly half of this lecture on chemical analysis methods.

Yaotome-sensei looks up suddenly and points over the class with his pointer that he likes to run around with despite having a modern laser version.

“Speaking of that, if we use EDTA as titrant and eriochrome black T as indicator, what colour will we get at the equivalence point? We talked about this a few weeks ago, can anyone remember?”

He asks, looking up at the rows of students before him expectantly for a moment before smiling as he walks around the desk to lean against the front of it. “It's okay, I know it's afternoon and your brains are mushy, but try? I'll pay for coffee for whoever remembers.”

There's a sudden mumble around the amphitheatre style lecture hall and the rustling of papers being turned makes Yaotome-sensei look around expectantly.

Keito hears Yamada very indiscreetly ask Chinen what the answer is, but he doesn't expect a hand under his elbow to raise his arm in the air and a hiss in his ear that just says “blue”.

Keito tries to take his arm down and slap Yamada because what the hell, he never answers questions in class, especially not in full class before 90 other students, but Yaotome-sensei is too quick.

“Yes?” He asks, pointing straight at Keito with that long pointer from down where he stands, and Keito immediately flushes red.

“Uhm... Blue.” He says, trying to will his voice to keep from shaking and still keep it loud enough to be heard, and his heart is beating fast for all kinds of reasons like he has no idea if this is the right answer and 90 people are looking at him, and specifically Yaotome-sensei is looking right at him.

It takes a second, but then Yaotome-sensei smiles and withdraws his pointer, putting it down behind him on the desk, then starts digging in his back pocket while leisurely starting the stairs in the middle of the lecture hall.

“Exactly, it becomes blue.” He confirms, but he's already halfway up to where Keito sits furthest out on his row, casually fishing out a wallet from his pocket. “And why does it become blue? Because equal amounts have created complexes, right? Does everyone remember that?”

Keito swallows, but his mouth is still dry as Yaotome-sensei stops right next to his seat, smelling divine and looking even better even as he keeps talking to the class and Keito doesn't hear a damn thing.

He feels almost spellbound as he watches those long fingers pick out a coin and carefully place it on top of Keito's notes, and when Keito looks up, there's a small smile meeting him before Yaotome-sensei turns to walk back down like he didn't just take Keito's breath away just by existing.

It takes a few seconds of staring at those broad shoulders retreating before Keito can comprehend his environment again, and Yamada nudges his shoulder much more than he has to to get attention.

“Feel free to thank me. I'd say he even gave you bonus money, maybe he thinks you're cute.” He mumbles smugly, and Keito looks down to stare at the 500 yen coin straight out of Yaotome-sensei's wallet.

He doesn't hear a thing for the rest of the class.

“Can I see your notes?” He asks Yamada when they're heading out of the lecture hall at 15:55 to go home.

“No, blame yourself for not taking any.” Yamada frowns, but he's obviously just being difficult.

“You distracted me!” Keito tells him, maybe a little too loudly since there are still classmates around. “I don't even know what the question I answered was about.”

“Complexometric titration.” Chinen replies calmly. “And you're welcome.”

“Can I see _your_ notes?” Keito tries again, but this time using a more pleading tone than Yamada deserves.

“Use Ryosuke's, I didn't write much.” Chinen shrugs. “You need to get over your crush so you can focus on school again.”

“I _don't have_ -” Keito starts, but both Yamada and Chinen start laughing and Keito rolls his eyes while wondering why he likes these two. He should hang out with Yuto full time instead, if only he didn't do social science.

“Chi's right you know?” Yamada says, sounding way too smug for being any good. “You should do something about it, he seems to like you, don't you think?”

“You're pathetic.” Keito tells him, but Yamada just snickers.

“Seriously, if you kiss Yaotome-sensei I'll even make fair copies of my notes for you for the rest of the year. No, the entire education.” He corrects himself excitedly, but Keito just splutters and almost walks into the person in front of him.

“Ryosuke!” He exclaims, in the lack of words to express the horrified embarrassment flooding him at the whole idea.

“Oh come on, you totally want to. I'm sure you could seduce him into at least kissing you, you're a good looking guy? Right Chi?” Yamada goes on with an excited grin, turning to Chinen for support.

“Sure.” Chinen agrees absently while scrolling on his phone, clearly not too interested in Yamada's stupid ideas as usual.

“See?” Yamada turns back to Keito like that settles it. “It's a bet, I'll give you the all the notes forever if you do it.”

“... Are you crazy?” Keito stares at him, wondering when Yamada's going to burst out laughing and say it was all a joke, but he just looks back seriously.

“No?” Yamada raises an eyebrow. “Come on, just a kiss, you want to, he's hot, he dresses too good to be straight...?”

“Just offer something good, like a karaoke night or all you can eat dinner or something?” Chinen suggests, and Yamada turns back to him with a thoughtful look.

“That's better, maybe yakiniku and then karaoke?” He suggests, and Chinen nods to agree like Yamada's finally getting somewhere. “Will you help me pay?”

“I'm right here.” Keito mutters since Yamada only talks to Chinen like Keito has no idea what they're doing, and Yamada turns back with a smile after Chinen offers an eyeroll and a small smile that apparently means yes.

“Yakiniku and then all you can drink karaoke if you do it.” Yamada offers and Keito just stares at him. “If you don't, I'll leave him a note saying you have a crush on him.”

“WHAT?!” He exclaims, but Chinen just laughs so he figures he's not getting any support from that one, and Keito wouldn't put it past Yamada to actually do it. “I hate you.”

Yamada just grins, and Keito tries to think that Yamada will have definitely forgotten this ridiculous idea in a few days.

Unfortunately, Yamada doesn't forget. In fact, he reminds Keito of it every time they have chemistry, points out stupid things like doesn't Yaotome-sensei look awfully good in pale blue against that tanned skin, wouldn't it feel good to run a hand through that hair and Keito is very tempted to take the scotch tape from his pencil case and tape Yamada's mouth shut. Because Yaotome-sensei does look awfully good in pale blue and Keito wants to try and run a hand through his hair. But he couldn't do it, there's just no way he could approach a teacher like that, a _male_ teacher, especially when they've never spoken and Yaotome-sensei doesn't even know his name.

Then, of course, Yamada makes sure that changes.

It's a laboratory afternoon and as usual they get to pair up three and three, which means Yamada and Keito try their hardest and Chinen stops them if they're doing something wrong. Usually, there's one teacher there to watch over them and make sure nobody blows anything up, a grumpy doctoral candidate. It's easy to tell she would rather be just about anywhere else than here, so even if there are questions, not many people actually walk up and ask her, since on top of her mood she's foreign and not too pedagogic. Which must have somehow gotten to the course leading because for the past two lab sessions, someone else usually drops by to check on how they're doing too.

And today, Keito nearly dropped the flask he was holding (to Chinen's horror since they're working with acids) when he turned to see Yaotome-sensei step through the door in a white lab coat.

And suddenly, Keito couldn't keep his focus on what they were doing, kept glancing over his shoulder to see where Yaotome-sensei was, willing him to come over just as much as he hoped he definitely wouldn't come over and see how they were doing. In the end Yamada took everything from Keito's hands and said he might as well just stand there and try not to hurt anyone.

“So... That would be 4,77?” Yamada looks up at Chinen after finishing tapping on his calculator as they sit by the large table in the middle of the lab hall to try and figure out what they did today.

“That's what I got.” Chinen confirms, and Yamada beams, as he always does when he gets something right, while Keito just nods and carefully adds a little roof to the 1 in his 4,71. It's close enough not to count it again anyway.

Then Yamada's knee hits Keito's under the table and Keito jumps, looking up to glare at him but his eyes immediately lock to Yaotome-sensei. He's suddenly close, just by the group sitting next to them, elbows leaning against the table as he listens intently to what they're saying. He's clearly close enough to make Keito's heart suddenly jump into his throat, and he chokes on it when Yaotome-sensei smiles and straightens up, definitely heading their way.

“Chi is it stupid to ask about the mass concentration?” Yamada mumbles, and Chinen just sighs.

“Yeah you were supposed to know that last time.” He says, sounding a bit dejected but the smile on his lips says he finds Yamada's stupidity kind of cute.

“Good.” Yamada settles, and Keito knows he should be suspicious but he gets so busy looking down at his papers to avoid staring at the teacher approaching that he can't be bothered with Yamada's ideas.

Keito feels the presence behind him before that amazing scent drifts into his personal space, and he takes a slow breath to try and keep cool.

Except that goes out the window immediately as there's a warm hand on his shoulder, and his breath rushes out in a sharp exhale that's thankfully disguised by the question they're asked.

“Hello, how are we doing here?” Yaotome-sensei asks, and Keito swallows before he turns to look up at him, noticing that there's a hand on Yamada's shoulder too as Yaotome-sensei looks at their calculations over their shoulders.

“Oh, actually, we have a question.” Yamada says with a sheepish smile, and Chinen's expression is perfectly innocent like he doesn't get it either.

“Okay, sure, where are you stuck?” Yaotome-sensei smiles and Keito's heart is beating like crazy in his chest, but he tries to breathe and not freak out entirely _but that hand is still on his shoulder,_ warmth seeping through all the layers of clothing into his skin.

“I... This is stupid but we kind of got lost in how to get the mass concentration from the regular concentration formula, right Keito?” Yamada says, looking at Keito with a flawless face of cluelessness even though Keito can swear he's grinning like the devil on the inside, then motions at Chinen. “Chinen tried to explain but we don't get it.”

“Yeah.” Keito agrees with a nod, glancing up at Yaotome-sensei's brown eyes and amused smile for a second before he has to look away to keep from blushing. He looks even better up this close, close enough that Keito can distinguish his eyelashes and the faint hint of stubble on his tanned skin, follow the veins on his pretty hands.

Chinen rolls his eyes on Yamada's other side but then quickly smiles like it can't be helped when Yaotome-sensei sends an understanding look his way.

“I'll make an attempt too then.” He says with a grin, letting go of Keito's shoulder. “Can I write here?”

The question is directed at Keito as Yaotome-sensei leans in between him and Yamada to reach for the closest pen and notebook, which happens to be Keito's.

“Sure, go ahead.” Keito gets out, surprisingly calm words as he drops his pencil and pushes his notebook closer for Yaotome-sensei to reach, fingers only shaking a little.

“So, we have the regular concentration formula here...” Yaotome-sensei starts, picking up Keito's pen to scribble down the C, n and V included, and Keito watches his hand holding the pencil, watches how he writes the letters and then rearranges them as he goes on mixing them with another formula, and only realizes he stopped listening when Yaotome-sensei hovers over the paper after an equals sign.

“And when you have these two, what is there missing in this formula?” That smooth voice asks, and it's so positive, like they'll easily get this now, and Keito panics because he has no idea what the answer is. Then it happens. “Keito-kun, do you know?”

Keito gapes for a second at being addressed in that fashion, only vaguely recalling that Yamada used his name two minutes ago, but then thankfully sees movement at the corner of his eyes. Chinen's finger on the table surface slowly and pointedly drawing a rho.

“Uhm... Density?” He tries, not daring to look up at Yaotome-sensei because he feels those expectant eyes on him and he's already blushing.

“Exactly, density!” Yaotome-sensei agrees and draws his own swirly rho in Keito's notebook. “And there you have all the components, just rearrange a little for yourselves and you'll figure it out. Does that feel okay?”

“It's okay, thanks.” Yamada smiles and Yaotome-sensei lays down Keito's pen and pulls back.

“If there's anything else just ask.” He says cheerfully, and Keito turns to see him straighten up and smile before he strolls on to the next group.

Yamada looks after him for a moment before the grin spreads on his face and Keito kicks him under the table, hard.

“Ouch!” Yamada hisses, but it doesn't take the grin off his face, and he leans closer, lowering his voice. “Did you come in your pants when he said your name?”

“Get lost.” Keito growls, blush rising on his cheeks, shoving Yamada hard enough that he crashes into Chinen on his other side. But Yamada's still snickering like it was totally worth it, and Chinen sends Keito a dejected look but a soft smile, before asking Yamada if he understood what was explained to him _now_.

Keito slowly pulls his notebook back and carefully picks up his pencil, feeling like a ridiculous school girl as he thinks that Yaotome-sensei just held this pen, so he shakes his head and figures it's just a pencil, jeez. But he does turn to a new page to save the one Yaotome-sensei wrote on.

It takes another week and Keito just about has time to calm down and stop dreaming of Yaotome-sensei's hands every night, before Yamada takes matters into his own hands again. Keito really should see through him by now, but it seems so innocent when he asks in their Line chat if Thursday is a good day to stay behind in school and catch up with calculations together. He's a chapter behind just like Keito, and then Yuto says that he could come join them, he has an essay to write and needs to get out of the house anyway. And he could bring cake because baking is a good way to procrastinate.

Keito's not one to say no to help with calculations or to cake, so the answer feels obvious. Chinen has dance class but promises to come back and help them when they get stuck, which makes Yuto question for about the 15:th time why Chinen isn't taking courses three times as advanced as the other two idiots anyway. Yamada calls him names and claims Chinen would be bored without them, and Keito decides to ignore his phone for a while when Yuto picks that fight.

In the end, Yuto meets them after their final Thursday class, looking out of place in his stereotypical social science fashion with a white turtleneck and rolled up dress pants, topped with a black coat and hat.

He complains about getting science germs, but follows as Yamada leads the way to a good table anyway. As usual, they end up eating cake and talking for way longer than they should if they want to get any work done. But an hour and ten minutes in, Yamada's starting to worry about Chinen scolding them when he returns, and they get started. They get through three questions before getting stuck.

“This is impossible, how am I supposed to know this?” Yamada groans, dropping his head in his hands in exasperation.

“You should have taken these classes instead.” Yuto says maliciously. “If you don't get it there's always an eternal supply of bullshit to resort to.”

“Shut up.” Yamada mutters from inside his hands, and Keito has to smile despite having the same hopeless feeling spreading inside him. He considers a suggestion to try the other questions while waiting for help, but only has to glance at them for the question to stick in his throat. They're all on the same thing.

“Did you even read that chapter?” Yuto asks with a grin, and Yamada throws an eraser at him.

“You read it and do your best then?” He offers, showing the page spread about advanced acid balance calculations, but Yuto just snorts like he's being ridiculous.

“I didn't pick science for a reason.” He says, and Yamada looks about ready to call him stupid, and Keito starts a sigh before Yuto keeps going. “I need the bathroom, you chill out a bit while I'm gone.”

“You can't go without a pass card.” Keito tells him, since this place is a freaking lockdown prison after 18 due to all the labs in the building.

“Then can I have one?” Yuto asks, but Yamada just huffs and crosses his arms.

“Not mine.” He says pointedly, and Yuto sticks his tongue out at him.

“Here.” Keito says, hauling his own out of his wallet while wondering for the thousandth time how Yamada and Yuto are friends. “The code is 2297, the bathroom's just up the stairs and to the right.”

“There's a code too?” Yuto asks, eyebrows raised in disbelief as he pauses in the movement of accepting the card, and Keito has to smile.

“Yes, it's a security thing, you have this too right?” Keito asks, then figures the easiest way out. “I'll just go with you, come on.”

“Are you gonna leave me here with these?” Yamada complains, motioning towards the books and calculators on the table, and Keito ignores him.

“Eat some cake, you need it to power your brain.” Yuto calls over his shoulder, and Yamada calls back that it doesn't fit with his diet, dammit.

“How do you two even get along?” Keito mumbles as he unlocks the door to the staircase, but Yuto just grins as he steps past and starts ascending the stairs.

“Trust me, we get along.” He says slyly, and Keito decides to drop it because he really doesn't care for what Yamada and Yuto do when he's not there.

“Why are there locks everywhere?” Yuto questions incredulously as Keito has to let him into the corridor on the next floor as well. “This place is a fortress.”

“Because there are nasty chemicals like. Everywhere.” Keito shrugs, letting the door fall closed behind him. “Better keep intruders locked in the stairs so they can't blow anything up.”

Yuto laughs, then pauses to look down the corridor they're in despite the bathroom sign being very obvious on his right. “What place is this?”

“Uhm... classrooms and teacher offices I guess?” Keito assumes, because he's never on this floor so he doesn't know.

“Huh. Okay.” Yuto says, sounding strangely intrigued. “Can we look?”

Keito frowns, wondering why Yuto'd want to do that, but then writes it off as Yuto being Yuto.

“Sure.” He shrugs with a small sigh, but Yuto smiles and so Keito's lips mimic his on their own accord.

“We can't see into our teachers offices like this.” Yuto comments as they pass a few small offices with a tall glass panel next to the doors that allows you to see inside. They're all dark by now, some neatly arranged and some a mess, and Keito looks at the name plaques to see if there's anyone he recognizes. He's so focused on it that he doesn't notice the light coming from a single office until Yuto points it out about the same time as Keito sees the name plaque.

“Looks like at least someone works late here.” Yuto says casually, and Keito's heart does this funny thing where it first drops to his stomach, then jumps to his throat just to return to his chest where it beats rapidly.

There are four neat kanji saying Yaotome Hikaru on the door, underlined with his title, which is apparently university lector in chemistry, but Keito can barely read right now as his eyes lift to look inside.

Yaotome-sensei's got a desk light on, papers spread over the shiny wooden surface and a macbook open next to him as he reads something. He's got his glasses on and his hair looks a little tousled like he's been subconsciously running his hands through it, those damn shirt sleeves rolled up and his suit jacket hung over his chair.

“... Are you okay?” Yuto asks, and Keito can hear the concern in his voice but he can't physically look away from Yaotome-sensei's concentrated face to see Yuto's expression.

“Yeah.” He gets out, and he realizes at how breathy his voice comes out that he forgot to breathe for a while there.

To his surprise, Yuto laughs softly, and then words come over his lips that make Keito's head whip around to stare at him in shock. “That's the professor you want to fuck then? You've really got it bad.”

“What?!” Keito exclaims, and suddenly it all makes sense to him, why Yuto's here, why Yamada chose their table, why Yuto wanted to go to the bathroom and Yamada refused to lend his card. They all set him up and fuck how he hates them for it.

Yuto just grins like the devil himself and pointedly glances inside the office again, making Keito turn back to find Yaotome-sensei looking straight at him with a curious expression and the blush spreading on his cheeks is instant.

“I'll just go to the bathroom.” Yuto says with a grin, then casually strolls back towards the door they came from, and Keito doesn't know what to do with himself, unable to look away from Yaotome-sensei through the glass. But then Yaotome-sensei raises an eyebrow in question and glances towards the door, and Keito licks his lips before reaching for the door handle. He considers running away and never coming back to chemistry, but he needs this course and he figures it can't get worse than it already is. He'll just apologize for disturbing and then flee.

The door handle is cool against his already sweaty palm as he pushes it down to open the door. The scent meets him immediately, that perfectly discreet cologne that he's tried so hard to remember late at night when it's only himself and his hand, and his blush only darkens at the association. He can feel his cheeks burning as he steps inside and closes the door behind him and he wishes he could cover them with his hands without looking like a school girl.

“Good evening. Keito-kun, is it?” Yaotome-sensei asks, tilting his head in concern at Keito's expression, and Keito figures he probably looks like he has a fever or something. He hopes that's what it looks like, because Yaotome-sensei remembering his name is definitely making him feel feverish. “Can I help you?”

“Uhm...” Keito starts, then swallows before going on, trying to think of anything to say to just apologize and get out of there. “Sorry, I... My friend... He's... He's from another campus and he wanted... We were studying here and he wanted to look around. I didn't mean to disturb you.”

He finally gets out, but Yaotome-sensei just smiles softly and gathers his papers in a neat pile, pushing his laptop aside. “No worries at all. Sounds like your studying didn't go too well if you decided to take a tour instead?”

“Uhm...” Keito bites his lip at being called out on that, and he tries fervently to remember what they were even trying to study. “It was... something about acid balance, I... I can't remember, sorry, I'm not very good at answering questions from you.”

As soon as the words slip out of his mouth he regrets them, because he definitely shouldn't have added “from you”, what the hell was that, he could have just said he's bad at direct questions, if only his mouth would cooperate.

“Oh?” Yaotome-sensei frowns now, looking concerned for another reason, shifting in his chair as he looks at Keito intently. “Why is that? Is there something I do that makes you uncomfortable? Because if it is I'd like to know.”

Keito has to look away to keep from saying something about how Yaotome-sensei is so attractive he can't even think. “You're just...”

He trails off, swallowing and trying to think of a word that could be acceptable.

“I'm just...?” Yaotome-sensei goes on, and Keito forces himself to look back at his expression, that's more intrigued than concerned now.

“Distracting.” Keito finally gets out, then realizes that wasn't a good word at all.

“Really?” Yaotome-sensei actually laughs at that and it has Keito's heart doing funny things. “I think that's the first time a student told me that, Keito-kun.”

Keito averts his eyes because he's just making this worse with every passing second, and there are body parts that react much more to hearing his given name in that voice than is okay in front of people. “I... uhm... I mean...”

“You're not a very smooth talker, are you?” Yaotome-sensei asks, voice a little lower but with a hint of amusement in there, and Keito turns back to look at him with wide eyes, the knowing look that meets him making his chest tighten. “If you find me attractive it's alright to say so.”

Keito chokes on nothing, his heart feeling like it stops beating for several seconds and he can't even breathe, wondering if he heard that or if his mind just contorted the words to please him. “I...”

“I'm not blind you know.” Yaotome-sensei points out, and the only thing that keeps Keito from sinking through the ground in his embarrassment is the small amused smile on Yaotome-sensei's lips. “And you're not very discreet.”

Yaotome-sensei's eyes give Keito a pointed once over, and Keito actually reaches up to cover his face now because he's so embarrassed he doesn't know what to do with himself, wonders if it's possible to get onto the roof so he can jump. “I'm so sorry.”

“No, no need to be sorry.” Yaotome-sensei says, and there's a scraping of the chair that makes Keito look up immediately, just to see Yaotome-sensei rise and come to stand before him, close enough for his cologne to infiltrate Keito's brain and turn it into mush. “You can't help how you feel. Not like you tried any advances on me. Don't worry about it.”

Keito knows the words are the kindest and most professional ones he could receive in this situation, still, he barely hears them, only looks into those dark eyes that manages to look so intense even behind glass.

“Besides, you're pretty cute.” Those plush lips part to say before they curve into a small smile, and Keito feels fingers briefly against his chest as Yaotome-sensei corrects one end of the drawstring on Keito's hoodie. “So don't worry. I won't tell.”

He doesn't know what makes him do it, if it's the compliment or the touch or the scent or those eyes, but somehow Keito leans in to push his lips against that small smile, the panic at his body doing things on its own overridden by the feeling of that smile widening against his lips.

Keito feels like his brain is going to shut down, confused and turned on and terrified and suspicious at the same time and he can't handle all those emotions. In the end, he just keeps up the kiss without active thought, both scared and intrigued by how Yaotome-sensei kisses back almost passively, and he wants it to be _more_.

He's still not entirely sure he didn't fall asleep on his books and slipped into a very realistic wet dream, but he doesn't care because that damn scent is everywhere, seeping in through his clothes and rubs its way into his skin, and even if it's a dream, he's having everything he can.

It takes a second to bring up the courage, but he's already hard in his pants and hormones is the only drug that can make him do stupid things, and he reaches up to brush shaky fingertips against Yaotome-sensei's cheek, before carefully letting those fingertips slide to the back of his neck.

There's no resistance, and so Keito goes on to guide Yaotome-sensei's head closer and flicks out his own tongue to lick at that plush bottom lip, asking for permission.

His own breath is loud in the otherwise quiet room as he lets his lips just brush along the other pair for a few seconds, heart nearly beating out of his chest as nothing happens. But then there's a soft breath against his lips and Yaotome-sensei parts his lips just the slightest, and Keito doesn't hesitate, probably gets a little rough with his grip on his teacher's neck as he pulls him closer and pushes his tongue past those lips. He moans into the kiss before he can stop himself as a tongue comes up to meet his, and he swears he can feel Yaotome-sensei smile as he keeps passively reciprocating Keito's advances.

His hands are still kept to himself and Keito almost gets the feeling he's being tested, like Yaotome-sensei finds it amusing to see how far Keito would go, and the feeling is both thrilling and terrifying. He feels like Yaotome-sensei could push him back with a small laugh and tell him to go home at any second, and he wants to do everything he can to keep that from happening.

He presses closer almost involuntarily, because he wants friction and contact, and his other hand seeks out Yaotome-sensei's waist without his active brain consent, the body heat seeping through the thin fabric enough to make Keito groan.

Yaotome-sensei actually shifts at that, a soft sigh slipping out between their lips and Keito considers it a victory, pushing even closer until his erection presses against Yaotome-sensei's hip, and that pulls out a gasp that makes Keito shudder and roll his hips.

He's blushing despite what he's doing, because he's never been this shameless with anyone before, tries to wrap his mind around the fact that he's force kissing his teacher while rubbing off on his hip but he can't, almost doesn't want to because he doesn't even recognize himself.

Then suddenly warm hands come up to his hips, a firm grip pausing his movement and Keito almost whines because he doesn't want it to stop, but he also shivers at how confident and determined those hands are and that it's Yaotome-sensei's hands on him.

Yaotome-sensei easily tilts his head out of the kiss, and Keito knows he's going to be stopped and he doesn't want that to happen, he's way too turned on, and so he just lets his mouth fall to that sharp jaw instead, dragging lips along it to get at least one taste of that beautiful tanned skin.

“You know anyone could walk by, right?” Yaotome-sensei asks, his voice a much rougher and lower tone than Keito's ever heard it, and he shudders, a small moan slipping over his lips and he blushes even darker at his own behaviour and the fact that he doesn't care who walks by right now. “Do you?”

“Yes.” Keito manages as he realizes Yaotome-sensei wants an answer, ashamed at how whiny it comes out.

“Good.” Yaotome-sensei says, voice dripping with promise and Keito moans against the soft skin of his neck, breathing in his cologne straight from his skin and he feels almost drugged. “Because if I start fucking you I'm not going to stop even if someone does walk by.”

Keito stops breathing, the words ringing in his ears because he can't believe he heard them, and he's not ready to be fucked except he's so ready.

“Do you want that?” Is mumbled against his temple, and Keito instinctively leans in to be closer because he can't think of anything he wants more right now.

“Please.” He asks, politely even because he can't sort out words, and he briefly feels a smile against his skin before he's dragged along and spun around so fast he loses his orientation for a moment, until he finds himself before Yaotome-sensei's shiny desk.

“I don't see you having any troubles answering questions from me.” Yaotome-sensei says quietly, amused, and Keito's about to say something but then there's a gentle yet firm push between his shoulder blades and he forgets to speak. He obediently leans forward, resting his elbows and forearms on the dark wooden surface, breath catching in his throat as he feels something firm press against his ass. There's a roll of those hips and Keito moans too loud in the silence, making him bite his own lip and glance out into the dark corridor in mild panic, but there's no one there.

The hands still on his hips relocate, and his teeth sink deeper into his lip as swift fingers find the fastenings of his pants, undoing them, before hooking in his underwear and pants to pull them down.

Keito feels the blush on his cheeks fire up again as he's exposed to the cooler air of the room, but there's an appreciative hand running over his buttocks and the breath he lets out could almost be a moan. He didn't feel self-conscious until now, because he can't see Yaotome-sensei's expression, but at the same time it's kind of hot, and he tries to focus on staring out into the corridor to make sure no one comes by instead of how his erection is dying to be touched.

Yaotome-sensei pulls out a drawer and reaches for something, and Keito's breath quickens in anticipation as he hears a cap open, then close again a few seconds after, and a warm hand comes to rest on the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles into the skin and it helps Keito relax.

It takes a while for anything else to happen, but as fingertips with lukewarm substance on them brush Keito's ass he's grateful for the delay. Despite the previous relaxation he can't keep from tensing up at the slick fingers finding their way to their goal, rubbing against the ring of muscles that contract under the touch.

“Shh, easy.” Yaotome-sensei says softly, and Keito's body contracts around nothing at the words but he still relaxes a little. “I'm not going to hurt you. Let me in.”

It's such a filthy thing to say, and Keito's body seems to listen to it since when the first finger slips inside him, it hardly faces any resistance despite it being months since Keito did something like this. Yaotome-sensei makes a small pleased sound and Keito's body seems to suck that finger further inside on its own, and he drops his forehead onto his hands, squeezing his eyes closed to try and ignore how slutty he feels right now.

He tries to just keep breathing through the preparations, tries not to moan too loud or blush too much, but his cheeks are burning and he wants to strip off clothes, sweating in his hoodie and he can barely think through the stretch. When Yaotome-sensei finally pulls out his three fingers and there's a rustle of foil, Keito's out of breath and so hot he can feel the sweat formed on his temples sticking in his hair, breath fogging up the shiny table surface and his thighs are already aching.

“Okay?” Yaotome-sensei asks, sounding a little out of breath himself and Keito clenches on air because fuck is he ready. He doesn't think he could get words out right now though, and so settles for just fervently nodding, and the message seems to get across, considering he feels the slick head of an erection against his rim and he moans because he can't help it.

The stretching was thorough but Keito's fingers still claw at the table surface when Yaotome-sensei starts pushing inside, slowly but steadily, and the little gasps that reach Keito's ears has him moaning quietly with each breath.

Finally, Yaotome-sensei bottoms out with a shaky breath, then pauses and Keito tries to adjust, shifts a bit to make a little friction for it to go faster, but it just feels frustrating, having that hard cock inside him but not moving because he needs movement, now.

He pushes back to get his point across, because he's not going to beg for Yaotome-sensei to move, and it works, since there's a slow, shallow thrust and Keito almost blacks out.

Yaotome-sensei easily picks up a pace then, and Keito finds himself moaning helplessly, unable to match the movement without losing his position, and the head of his own ignored cock occasionally bumps against the cool table surface and it makes him shiver.

He jumps when there's suddenly warmth along his back and an arm wraps firmly around his waist as Yaotome-sensei leans over him, the little grunts he lets out much closer to Keito's ear and the angle changes, making Keito cry out as he sees stars at the corners of his eyes.

It just takes a few thrusts after that before another warm hand brushes his stomach over his hoodie, strokes its way down to bare skin, pushing the shirt up and then wraps around Keito's leaking erection, and he feels like he's going to die if he can't come within like 20 seconds.

It barely even takes that, Keito's hands grasping for purchase as Yaotome-sensei mercilessly pounds into him while pumping his erection with a firm hand, and Keito comes with a drawn out groan transitioning into a whine. He vaguely hears Yaotome-sensei's voice raise in pitch a little as his thrusts speed up before he pushes roughly into him once or twice before falling still, and the sounds send little aftershocks of pleasure all over his skin.

Keito sighs when there's a gentle kiss pressed against the back of his neck before Yaotome-sensei pulls out and stands, leaving Keito to collapse onto the desk to try and catch his breath, currently too out of it to be bothered by what a mess he must look like.

He doesn't get up until he feels gentle hands on his hips guiding him back, and he makes the effort of pushing his upper body up from the table surface and let's himself be turned around.

Yaotome-sensei's eyes are soft as he looks at Keito's face, gently stroking back the hair from his face and his smile is a little amused but still caring and Keito feels a bit like he just got a hug despite it not actually happening.

“Are you okay?” Yaotome-sensei asks, voice low but gentle now, the only evidence that he just had sex the faint blush on his cheeks and an undone shirt button.

“Yeah.” Keito gets out, trying to make his speech function again, and he shifts, reaching down to pull his pants back up.

“Good.” Yaotome-sensei smiles, then steps back to let Keito stand up properly.

Keito does, feeling a little wobbly but okay, and he looks up at his teacher, wondering what the hell happens now.

“You should get back to your friend. Good luck with your studies, feel free to ask if there's something you get stuck on.” Yaotome-sensei says, but there's something like a tease to his voice and Keito's not sure what it means. “See you in class on Monday.”

Keito just nods, feeling a little confused but functioning enough to understand that this is where he leaves, and takes a first few tentative steps before settling his walk works.

He gets to the door, hand already on the door handle when that voice stops him.

“Oh, and Keito-kun.” Yaotome-sensei says, the smile on his face all tease as he looks at Keito's stomach. “You might want to take off that shirt.”

Keito glances down and sees the hem of the dark green hoodie darkened in two large stains, and he blushes, immediately unzipping the shirt and rolls it up under his arm instead. He can't help glancing at the desk when he wonders where the rest went, and he bites his lip seeing some translucent stains shine on the table surface.

“Thanks.” He gets out, not sure if he's thanking for the heads up or the sex, and then hurries out the door before Yaotome-sensei can reply.

He spends some time in the bathroom trying to make the blush on his face go down, but no matter how much cold water he splashes on his cheeks it doesn't help, and in the end he just admits defeat and decides to go down to his friends anyway.

Still, he considers turning to leave when he sees them, Yuto sunk down in his chair and focus on his laptop, while Chinen is back and clearly trying one of the more effective ways to teach Yamada things.

“And so that'll be... Six?” Yamada tries, glancing at Chinen who just looks at him evenly, and Yamada immediately changes his mind. “Seven! I meant seven!”

“Good job.” Chinen tells him, then leans in to press a lingering kiss against his lips, and Yamada smiles as it breaks, clearly proud of himself.

Then he glances over and sees Keito, the cute little smile he only uses for Chinen growing into a knowing grin as his eyes widen and he looks Keito over. “Holy shit!”

That makes Yuto look up and Chinen turn, and both of their expressions crack up into matching grins, making Keito wonder why he even tried to force down his blush.

“Don't even say anything.” He mutters, and Yamada starts laughing and high fives Yuto over the table.

“It's okay, you can thank us any time.” Yamada says smugly, and even though Keito feels like strangling him right now, he thinks that maybe he'll thank him eventually. Maybe after he's tried going to Yaotome-sensei to ask for help with the equations.

“So when are you guys buying me yakiniku?” He asks instead, and takes great pleasure in seeing Yamada's face fall.

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
